


Ruin Him

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alot of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to describe Draco Malfoy. Arrogant, Prissy, Rich, Snobby, Sexy, Flawless, and much more. All of which attracts the one and only Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flawless

_"You're a doll_

_You are flawless_

_But I just can't wait for love to destroy us_

_I just can't wait for love_

_The only flaw_

_You are Flawless"_

- **The Neighbourhood**

**(Flawless)**

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was attractive. No doubt. All around perfect. The way his light blonde hair was kept out of his face, the way it never once fell past his somewhat solemn grey eyes which showed little to no emotion. The way his uniform was kept crisp and crease-less, and the way his skin was always smooth and blemish-free, with non-existent flaws. And how everything about him was kept in order with no screw up. He was the very definition of  **Flawless**. But there was something about the way he was like a porcelain, all doll prim and proper, which Harry Potter could not resist. His smile, he has as he talks to girls with the potential to have him for a whole night. The little crinkles beside his eyes, which gleam ever so brightly, removing all negativity from them. It was refreshing. Harry had to admit. It was a change from the way he would scowl and frown at Harry.

Harry could not help but want to get rid of it. To be able to see him all ruined with no power, no snarky comments, no snide teasing, all cleaned to the bone with nothing but himself to offer. Irresistible would be a proper word to use if you were to describe the way Harry saw him. Irresistible, Flawless, Sexy the list could go on. The idea of seeing him with his hair wet with sweat, his pupils blown wide, the gasps which escape from him mouth as he begs. And Merlin, if the idea of the one and only Draco Malfoy flirting with you didn't get you hard, him begging would surely make you be on the verge of finishing. 

And Harry was determined to ensure that the next time he did, he was with the pureblood.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Harry somewhat barked at this blond as he stormed along the 7th level's corridors.Harry could not control it. But Malfoy, his malfoy, was with another one of those girls hoping to get in his pants. It was the last straw. Harry was sure to make sure Malfoy knew he was his. And his only. 

"What's the matter Potter? Jealous?" Malfoy sneered as he sent the girl along. 

Harry couldn't say a word, he hadn't really thought this through.

"Seriously? You have nothing to say? What a fucking waste of my time," Malfoy commented over his shoulder, walking away.

And that was when Harry lost it. The sound of that word on Malfoy's lips. It flipped the switch.

The sound of Harry's shoes quickly clacking on the tiled floor got Draco's attention. As soon as he turned around, he felt himself get pushed against a wall.

"I never said I wasn't jealous." Harry said aggressively, his voice some what turning to a hiss. 

"Merlin, Potter! Let go of me right now!" Draco demanded. The statement which Harry completely ignore as he smashed their lips together in a hungry, needy kiss. Malfoy kept his mouth shut not letting Harry in. Until Harry bit slightly harshly at his bottom lip, at which Malfoy gasped at, allowing Potter to slip his tongue in. The way Harry's tongue moved around Malfoy's mouth and the way he suckled softly at Mafoy's own, made him lean into the kiss moaning ever so slightly. The sound travelled right down to Harry's abdomen, heat swelling.

"Fuck! Potter..." Malfoy gasped as Harry nudged his leg between the blond's, grinding upwards ever so slightly. Malfoy was in desperate need of more friction and ground back on Harry's thigh moaning into the kiss. Harry broke away and landed small kisses along his jaw, slowly making his way down to his neck, where he bit down and sucked harshly at, licking at it after which. Malfoy's head tilted back so as to allow Harry to access his neck easier as he arched into him, still grinding down.

When another moan erupted from Malfoy, Harry wrapped his legs around his waist thinking of how he wanted nothing more but to wreck the blond. Who was clinging desperately onto harry tangling his hands into his hair as he tried to get some friction going between him and Harry's belly. Hearing oncoming footsteps, they had no choice but to break away. Both looking very flustered. And Malfoy looking very fuckable.

"Tomorrow, Here, 7pm. Don't be late." Harry muttered as he passed by Malfoy, leaving him with his mouth agape a blush turning more prominent as he too scurried away.

 


	2. Don't mind

The next day was torturous. To say the least. During breakfast, there was splendid food. And with that splendid food came a splendid Malfoy. 

After what had happened the previous night, Harry spent a good portion of his time in the bathroom jerking off. But could you blame him? Malfoy basically  a humanized version of the word 'Sex'.

  To be honest, as straight as Draco says he is, the slight sway of his hips as he walks past Harry says otherwise.

* * *

 

When he entered the Room of Requirement, Harry was shocked. The room appeared to look like a love hotel unit. Noticing the bed, Harry stripped himself of his clothes one at a time, careful not to break another desperate kiss which he started with Malfoy. Harry broke away to get off his glasses and remove his jeans. Malfoy on the other hand was still fully dressed on the bed. His hair messed up, a blush coating his cheeks, pupils dilated and swollen, wet lips.

"Strip." Harry demanded pulling Malfoy towards him with power. Unable to say no, he got off his clothes as quickly as possible. Leaving his boxers on. As he turned around, Harry pushed his head down, towards his cock. "Suck." Harry said. Malfoy could not help but comply.

Finally bringing the hardening length out, He hears Malfoy groan. Slightly unsure, he started pumping the length slowly. Harry groans, gripping his hair ever so slightly. Nervously, he breathes against the tip.

Without a second thought, Malfoy takes his entire length into his mouth. He sinks down slowly, allowing himself to get used to the pressure in the back of his throat. “Fuck, fuck Draco, your perfect little mouth feels so good,” Harry says under his breath, looking down and seeing Draco open his eyes, somewhat shocked. “So fucking warm and tight, fuck, just like that.”

Malfoy moans around his dripping length, feeling it twitch. As soon as the entire length is down his throat, he’s pulling back again, stroking the length with his mouth. Harry curses again., using all of his will power so he doesn’t grip his hair by its roots and fuck his mouth. Malfoy seemed to be doing a good job of that without his help, hollowing his cheeks and sinking up and down on the throbbing length at a steady pace. "Fuck Draco. You sure this is the first time you've done this? Or have guys also crawled into your bed at night? Has your slutty mouth been sucking dick all night? It would explain why it feels so good right?" Harry voiced, trying to suppress a moan. Malfoy pulled away feeling his member grow larger. Hearing Harry's statement made him palm himself through his pants. "You fucking slut does Dirty Talk turn you on that much? So much so that you can't suck dick?" Harry hissed. And it was only then when he realized that he had been talking in parseltongue.

"Oh Merlin, Potter. Please..." Malfoy begged. "Please what? I don't think you're in any position to ask for anything from me." Harry spat.

However in that moment Draco's back arched beautifully as he came with a moan which vibrated through his mouth while still sucking Harry off. With a low groan Harry pushed Draco back as he too climaxed. 

"Did I give you permission to come? What a disobedient slut." Harry murmured as her grabbed Draco by the cheeks,Who was still panting vigorously, pulling him up to face himself. "Do you know what happens to disobedient toys? Huh, Draco?"

Harry pushed Draco, who fell on his back on the bed. With wide eyes and swollen mouth, Draco watched as Harry spoke as he pulled off his tie, climbing on the bed.

_" They get punished "_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i got really tired so the rest will be spread throughout a few chapter. not sure how many though:/


End file.
